Freya Rosier
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is coming soon. Freya Eira Pétronille Rosier (born 5th October 1977) is a Northern Irish pure-blood witch the middle child, and only daughter, of Phillip and Phaedra Rosier, and the sister of Felix and Eric Rosier. She's the niece of both Rasmus and Evan Rosier, and the cousin of Persephone Rosier. As the daughter of a Death Eater she was expected to share her family’s views about blood purity. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 and, as per family tradition, was sorted into Slytherin house. Little else is know about her years at Hogwarts other than, at some point during her fourth year there, she befriended a Muggle-born witch in her year called Violet Bennett, who was often bullied for her blood status. Violet later died when the ministry fell into the hands of the Death Eaters, having been killed by snatchers while on the run. She joined the Order after being asked to become a Death Eater; however, she didn't initially refuse, stalling her family for as long as she could so that she could pass on information to the Order. Eventually she was caught and "interrogated" by Lucius Malfoy, before she was able to escape to officially realign herself as a blood traitor. This surprised few people, considering her clear pro-muggle behaviour in the later years of her schooling. She eventually found her place smuggling captured Muggles, Muggle borns, half breeds, and blood traitors out of the Ministry for the Muggle-Born Network. Through this she became friends with Fabian Prewett Jr., who often worked with her. Due to her involvement with the Order, she was shunned by her family, and regarded as a Blood Traitor. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, she became an Auror. Biography Early Life As the daughter of Phillip Rosier, a death eater, she was taught to believe that blood purity was important, a message that did not entirely sink in, in the end. She did, however, fully agree with and espouse the ideals of her father when she was younger. She grew up in a wealthy environment, in a sizeable home (which had been in the family for generations) on Rathlin Island, which is near Ballycastle in Northern Ireland. Her father was a fairly high-up member of the Wizengamot, apparently the youngest to have ever reached the position, this gave her family an air of prestige and pride about themselves. Hogwarts Years Freya's father wanted her, like her brothers, to attend Durmstrang, however her mother insisted that she attend Hogwarts instead, being particularly protective of her as her only daughter. She attended between 1989 to 1996 and was sorted into Slytherin house. Not much else is known about Freya’s school years, other than that, during her fourth year, she befriended a girl called Violet Bennett, who, as a Muggle-born in Slytherin, was often bullied for her blood status. She did this after previously being "cruel" before, after coming to the realisation that she was in the wrong. Etymology *''Freya is the norse goddess of beauty, love, sex, fertility, gold, seiðr (norse magic), war, and death. This name was possibly in reference to Freya's dominions being almost all applicable to the Rosier family as a whole (or at least Freya's arm of it). The only three that don't apply being love, sex and fertility (partiularly). **''Wealth (gold): The family is extremely wealthy, living in a substantially large house and able to afford a great deal of frivolous luxuries. **''Beauty:'' Most members of the family seem to be at least somewhat beautiful, Freya being no exception. **''War:'' In both that the Rosiers believe in, for the most part, a war to make pure-bloods in charge of the wizarding world, and that they're at war with themselves in that Freya is not in agreement with them any more. **''Death: ''A lot of the even younger family members of the Rosiers are dead at the moment. **''Magic: ''The Rosiers are undoubtedly a magical family. *''Eira ''is "Snow" in Welsh. It's also the name of Freya's paternal grandmother. *''Pétronille ''is a French form of the Roman name Petronilla. It's a dimunitive of the name Petronia, who was an obscure 1st century saint, the daughter of Saint Peter. It was also the name of Freya's maternal great-grandmother. *''Rosier ''is French for "rose tree" or "rose bush" and is a common surname in Francophone areas. It is also the name of a fallen angel who was considered the patron demon of tainted love and seduction. *The tradition of two middle names comes from the Tristeréme family, the names are always taken from a reletive, usually (but not always) deceased. Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Northern Irish Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Harry Potter Female Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Selwyn Family Category:Black Family Category:Rosier Family Category:Tristeréme Family Category:Auror Category:Grace01121922 Category:Muggle-Born Network